Email
by gimo michiko
Summary: Kim Jae Joong menerima e-mail dari Jung Yun Ho! Apakah isi e-mail tersebut? RnR please.


_Warning : semi-fact, typos, and almost plotless._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**TVXQ always intact with 5 members**

* * *

..

.

Ikatan...

Hubungan...

jalinan...

Semua tercipta oleh takdir...

Tak kan terputus...

Mengikat dengan erat...

.

..

* * *

E-mail** © gimo michiko  
**

* * *

Jaejoong menatap lamat-lamat layar laptopnya. Tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tercetak jelas tulisan itu… tulisan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

* * *

**Jung Yun Ho sent you message**

_Dear_ Jaejoong _oppa_,

Apa kabar? Lama tak bersitatap membuatku batinku bergejolak. Semoga prasangka burukku hanyalah sebuah angan-angan fiktif. Gagasan yang tak bermakna. Visi yang tak kan pernah menjadi misi. Pantulan bayangan cemin. Kiri bertukar kanan. Berharap adanya hari kebalikan di muka bumi yang getas ini…

Ma'af harus membuatmu membaca _e-mail_ dariku. Mencuri waktu pentingmu di celah sempit kesibukanmu yang mengantri dan berjubel. Ma'afkan atas keegoisanku ini. Aku hanya ingin melepas rindu yang bersangkar di…. entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tak mencari tahu, biarlah mengalir begitu saja. Apakah kau juga merasakannya? Atau hanya sepihak saja? Tenanglah, semua itu tidak penting. Tak perlu memaksakkan kehendak.

Bagaimana negeri paman sam? LA, NY atau apalah. Asal kau tak terusik, tempat tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku telah mendengar kabar itu. Tentang penolakan _visa showcase_ di US. Orang pasti akan berpikir, _'Bagaimana mungkin mengadakan showcase tanpa visa di negeri industri musik terbesar di dunia_?' Petinggi industri hiburan terkemuka melemparkan koin recehan belas kasihan. Mengelinding melalui sisi bulat sempurna. Menuju ke arahmu dan kau acuhkan begitu saja. Kau mengambil keputusan yang tak terduga. _Showcase_ gratis. Aku bangga padamu. Kau berhasil mengubah saat kritis menjadi 'kekuatan positif'.

Aku turut senang, penampilanmu di sana menunai sukses. Gadis-gadis berambut pirang meneriakkan berbagai kata, tersusun menjadi sebuah frasa yang tak pernah berakhir dengan tanda titik. Tentu dengan aksen Inggris-Amerika yang sangat kental. Melambai-lambaikan tangan berkulit putih pucat. Terharu, dengan keputusanmu yang diluar nalar. Sungguh patut aku contoh. Kau mengispirasikan banyak hal penting padaku. Terimakasih…

Semua keajaiban yang telah kau perbuat, mengundang para pemburu berita yang kelaparan. Surat kabar berlomba mengetik artikel tentangmu. Merangking popularitasmu di situs _you tube_. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah iri padamu. Percayalah.

Mengenai kesepakatan kita bersama. Berdebat. Berbeda argumen. Mengambil keputusan pahit : berpisah. Sempat kumaki dirimu dengan seluruh unek-unek yang hampir menjebol kepalaku. Semua kata-kata yang membuat lidahku kelu. Membentang jarak dengan jurang sebagai pemisahnya. Memutuskan segala jenis komunikasi. Membencimu dan itu kesalahan terbesarku. Aku percaya tidak ada kata terlambat untuk menyesal. Ma'afkan aku. Permintaan yang konyol bukan? Tapi dengan rendah diri aku memohon padamu, ma'afkan aku. Kuharap tidak ada penolakan terkhusus hal ini. Masa bodoh dengan orang lain yang berkata, "Yang terpenting aku telah meminta ma'af padamu. Terserah kau mau mema'afkanku atau tidak." Aku amat teramat berharap kau mema'afkanku.

Titipkan salamku pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku juga meminta ma'af pada mereka. Semoga jawaban mereka sesuai dengan harapanku. Jika kau bertanya kabar tentang Changmin, ia baik-baik saja bersamaku. Walau ia sering duduk tepekur di sebelah jendala _dorm_. Menatap pantulan cahaya rembulan yang terbias oleh kaca jendela.

Kurasa kau sudah muak membaca _e-mail_ dariku. Sekali lagi, ma'afkan diriku yang lancang merampas waktu lenggangmu. Beristirahatlah, kau tak perlu membalasnya sekarang. Kutunggu balasan darimu kapan saja.

_Your best friend_,

Yunho

* * *

Jaejoong terdiam dengan matanya berkaca-kaca. Otot lengan dan perut yang _six pax_ tak dapat menutupi hatinya yang rapuh. Cairan bening itu mengalir dengan indah. Jelas, itu tangis bahagia. Tangis dahaga dari seorang sahabat sejati. Tangis yang merobohkan tembok ego yang kokoh.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Jemari tangannya yang bergetar mulai menekan _tuts-tuts_ laptop. Membalas _e-mail_ Yunho. Balasan yang sesuai dengan harapan Yunho. Perminta'an ma'af terkabul tanpa syarat.

**THE END

* * *

**

a/n :

Arigatou for Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive-senpai. Anda menyempatkan diri membaca fict saya yang berjudul 'Always Keep The Faith!'. Sebuah fict yang amat teramat sangat abal-abal. Memberikan review dengan kritik yang sangat membangun. *Author bungkuk tepat 90 derajat***  
**

Gya... Author ketularan virus cassiopeia! Bagaimana ini? Selamatkan author! *duagh~ditabok cassie karena nyrocos non stop*

Huh... gara-gara si phila sungie publish new fict, daku jadi pengen buat fict.

Masa bodoh dengan istilah 'tidak konsisten' lagian cuma drable fict kok.

huehe *laugh evil*

gomawo uda baca fict yang mengharukan ini , hikz...T.T... *author! Ingusmu dilap!*

Mind to Review?


End file.
